la batalla del amor
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Que pasara cuando toda una confusión y la duda se interpongan entre todos y el amor verdadero? Preparen una barrera para el corazón! la batalla por el amor esta punto de comenzar! Mal Summary, disfruntenlo! Tengame paciencia, no soy buena con el shōjo U-U
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia es basada en una experiencia mía, y decidí hacer un verdadero fanfic, como otros en donde son personajes de otras historias pero, no tiene que ver con la historia, en esta incluí a los personajes de tsubasa con algunos de mis historias, bueno COMENCENMOSXD

Narradora: Sakura

Era un día soleado, hoy tocaba educación física, y estaba muy feliz por ello, me encanta hacer ejercicio y me destaco mucho en ello, pensaba en eso mientras comía, con mis amigas Tomoyo, Lira y Sol

Que hora es? Decía yo impaciente

Sakura por más que preguntes el tiempo no pasara mas rápido-dijo Tomoyo

Además, ni siquiera estamos seguras de que después de aquí nos toque educación física, tú sabes que estamos empezando clases, y que el horario a un no esta listo- dijo Sol

Y para que quieres ir a educación física? Lo único bueno es que después nos dan una hora libre para hacer lo que queramos- dijo lira (esta soy yo XD)

A mi me parece que es muy divertido, y prefiero eso que geometría, y la profesora Zamira es muy amable- dije yo

Eso no te lo discuto, me agrada mucho la profesora Zamira, y entre educación física y geometría me da igual, ambas me fastidian – dijo lira

Lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta hacer otra cosa que no sea leer, cantar, escribir, ect – dijo sol

Lira hizo un gesto de ofendido, mientras aparecía Mimi

Chicas! Malas noticias, la maestra Zamira no pudo venir, y nos toca con el profesor Kurogane!- exclamo Mimi mientras recuperaba el aliento

Aclaración de la autora

Decidí poner a Kurogane como el entrenador por su personalidad agresiva, aunque no sea como mi profesor que es un idiota, machista, cavernícola (sigue insultándole durante un rato) bueno espero que me perdonen por poner le el papel del profesor sustituto de educación física, ya que esta basado en el,

Bueno continuemos

Hay que fastidio, ahora nos toca con el cavernícola, y yo que pensaba que tener educación física ya era malo-dijo lira

Y ahora nos toca con el-menciono mimi

Que! Pero si la semana pasada nos toco a las ultimas horas!- exclamo lira

Como ya dije, el horario es impredecible- menciono lira

Sonó el timbre, ya había terminado la hora de comer

Grandioso ahora nos toca con el cavernícola- mascullo lira

Después de eso fuimos al salón a dejar nuestras pertenencias, y fuimos ala cancha, como siempre lo primero que hicimos fue trotar 15 minutos

Hay que fastidio, odio trotar, si me pidieran que caminara 30 minutos lo haría con gusto- decía lira

Eso es porque no estas acostumbrada a trotar, y si camináramos ese tiempo luego no tendríamos tiempo para el calentamiento, las carreras, fútbol, kikimbol- decía sol

Ni para la gimnasia rítmica!- dijo mimi interrumpiéndola

Ni para la gimnasia- dijo sol con paciencia

Si es lo mas divertido!- exclame

Yo sigo sin entender como pueden hacer todas esas piruetas y estirarse tanto sin que les duela- dejo lira (definitivamente esta soy yo)

Es cuestión de práctica – dijo Tomoyo, la única que puede igualar la paciencia que sol

Si, tiene razón, esta semana no toca kikimbol por fin! Me muero de ganas por jugar- dije

Siiiii! Después de que los chicos jugaran futbol por fin es nuestro turno- exclamo mimi

Oigan ustedes 5, dejen de hablar tanto, y no corran que no es carrera!- dijo el profesor Kurogane

QUEE! Pero si estamos trotando!, los demás chicos están caminando! E incluso syaoran va al mismo paso que nosotras!- reclamo lira (así es el profesor sustituto)

No discuta! Y haga lo que le digo- dejo el profesor Kurogane

Ese cavernícola, entupido, engreído- mascullo lira entre dientes

Pasaron los 15 minutos

Muy bien chicos a jugar Futbol, ustedes chicas, saquen una colchoneta y hagan lo que se les de la gana- dijo el profesor

Pero después de trotar, Zamira nos hace calentar y luego- dijo Tomoyo sin poder terminar la frase

Pues yo no soy Zamira y van a hacer lo que digo- exclamo Kurogane

Pero si hoy no toca kikimbol a nosotras!- exclamo lira furiosa, de verdad odia a ese profesor (lo digo en serio!)

Dije que harán lo que yo diga!- volvió a exclamar

Se acabo! Todas las chicas al cuarto de educación física!- grito lira

En el cuarto de educación física (es el lugar donde guardan el equipo deportivo)

Se acabo, esto es el colmo! Es nuestro derecho, llevamos esperando ya 2 semanas porque Zamira le dejo jugar la semana pasada, ahora es nuestro turno!- exclamo lira

Pero lira, pensé que no te gustaba hacer ejercicio- dijo Tomoyo

No me gusta, en realidad lo odio, pero odio mas la injusticia- dijo lira- yo digo que defendamos lo que es nuestro

SI!- exclamaron todas

Hay que demostrarle que tenemos los mismos derechos-exclamo sol

SI!

O podríamos hablar tranquilamente con ellos- dije yo

NO!

Vamos a meternos en la cancha- dijo mimi

SI!-dijeron todas arrastrándome a mi y a Tomoyo a la cancha.

En la cancha

Todas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea de – excepto yo y Tomoyo- estábamos entrando a la cancha, corriendo, mientras me estaba agarrando de la muñeca para ir con ellas.

Al entrar a la cancha, como por arte de magia, de repente todas saliendo corriendo, por fin me soltaron la muñeca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo encima sobre…

Syaoran!- exclame yo con pena, mientras me quitaba de encima de el

Estas bien?- me pregunto

Lo-lo siento- tartamude

Esta bien, no pasa nada- me dijo con una sonrisa

Oye tú, sal de hay- dijo el profesor

Si- dije mientras salía de la cancha

Narrador: Syaoran

Profesor Kurogane, porque no deja que las chicas jueguen? Después de todo es cu turno y- decia yo

Porque yo lo digo, y lo que digo se hace!- exclamo el profesor

Narradora: autora

Después de que las chicas salieron de la cancha, volvieron al cuarto de educación física

PERO QUE PASO HAYA!- grito lira furiosa- la idea era meternos en su juego, no entrar Y SALIR HUYENDO!

Lo siento, es que temía que me pisaran-dijo una

Si yo también-exclamo otra

Yo también

Y yo

PERO QUE IDIOTAS!- volvió a gritar lira- QUE CLASE DE REBELION ES ESTA?

Oye estaba pensando, que tal si volvemos a hablar con ellos? Tal vez ahora nos escuchen-dijo Sakura- y si les decimos para que dividamos el tiempo?

Bueno, lo intentaremos, haber esta vez SI FUNCIONA- dijo lira

Volviendo en donde estábamos antes

Narradora: Sakura

Fuimos a la cancha para hablar con el profesor, syaoran estaba hablando con el, de que hablaran?

Profesor podemos hablar con usted?- pregunte

Que quieren?- exclamo

Estábamos pensando, que tal si repartiéramos el tiempo mitad y mitad, así jugamos todos- dije

Es una buena idea- dijo syaoran

NO-dijo el profesor- dije que los chicos iban a jugar y punto!

Nos alejamos de el, ya que evidentemente estaba enojado

Bueno Sakura, ya razonamos y no funciono, ahora yo digo que hagamos

Huelga y nos sentemos en medio de la cancha

Si!

Pero esta vez lo haremos bien-dijo lira

Si!

Fuimos a la cancha y nos sentamos medio en forma de huelga

QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-exclamo el profesor

HUELGA- respondimos todas

Es todo, se van al salón AHORA-dijo el profesor

Los conserjes nos tuvieron que llevar casi arrastras, al salón

Bueno hicimos lo que pudimos, tal vez sea hora de rendirnos-dijo lira con desanimo

NO!- exclame para sorpresa de todas- hemos luchado bastante por esto para que no rindamos así de fácil

Tienes razón-dijo syaoran tras de mi

Syaoran- exclame sorprendidas-no apoyas?

Si, ya han esperado suficiente, deben tener lo que es suyo- dijo calidamente

Syaoran-dije mirando sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, mientras el rubor se me subía a las mejillas

Ejem- dijo sol sacándome de mi transe- que tal si volvemos al punto

Ella tiene razón, tenemos que hacer un plan para vengarnos y hacer que nos hagan caso- dijo mimi

Como?- pregunto Tomoyo

Que tal si entramos a la cancha, una de nosotras agarra la pelota y la patea lejos-propuso mimi

Y que evitara que los otros chicos no le dejen de hacer eso?- volvió a preguntar Tomoyo

Las demás podríamos distraerlos, pero quien correera?- dijo lira

Yo lo hare, soy muy rápida-exclame

Pero tú no pateas fuerte-dijo Tomoyo

Yo lo hare-dijo syaoran- ustedes detienen a los chicos, mientras Sakura agarra el balón me lo lleva a donde estoy yo, y lo pateo

Es una excelente idea-dijo Tomoyo

Bueno, vamos!-dijo lira

Narradora: autora

Se dirigieron a la cancha para llevar a cabo su plan.

Al llegar no fue fácil para las chicas evitar que los hombres atraparan a Sakura, por suerte para Sakura era muy rápida, por fin pudo llegar al punto donde había quedado con syaoran

Syaoran atrápala-dijo Sakura lanzando la pelota

Al decir esto syaoran se puso en posición, y dio la mejor patada que alguna vez se dio, lanzando la pelota fuera del colegio

Pero que esta pasando aquí!-dijo Marielba, la profesora de matemáticas y geometría, saliendo de la administración con la psicóloga, Daniela

Profesora Marielba, Daniela- dijeron al unísono Sakura y syaoran

Narradora: Sakura

Fuimos al salón para explicar, para nuestra suerte, Marielba tenia que hacer un trabajo en administración, así que se lo explicamos a Daniela, cada uno contó su versión, y lo que dijo fue:

Bueno por lo que me han dicho, creo que las chicas tienen razón al enojarse pero, porque llegaron tan lejos? Tan importante es jugar kikimbol?-pregunto Daniela

No fue solo por eso, si no que queríamos mostrarle al profesor Kurogane que las chicas también somos fuertes- dije

Y tu syaoran, porque las ayudaste?-volvió a preguntas Daniela

Porque no importa tu sexo, todos deben ser tratados como iguales, y también para ayudar a una persona que quiero mucho-dijo syaoran volteándome a mi verme

Bueno pienso que tu y las demás han ello lo correcto-dijo Daniela

Así que no habrá castigo?-pregunto sol

Yo no dije eso- dijo Daniela- pienso que han hecho lo correcto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que interrumpieran la clase y lanzaran un balón fuera del colegio

Syaoran y yo no sonrojamos

Pero como el profesor Kurogane los dejo solos, el castigo será leve

Syaoran y yo suspiramos de alivio

Y que haremos para que se cumpla lo que queremos?- dijo lira

Bueno, estaba pensando que podrían reunir firmas, y decirle a la coordinadora Graciela-dijo Daniela

Al día siguiente, reunimos las firmas, y no solo accedieron a darnos un mes para jugar kikimbol, si no que el profesor Kurogane tuvo que acceder a que el otro psicólogo, Fye, fuera con el a dirigir la clase cada vez que sustituyera, para cerciorarse de que tratara a todo el mundo como igual, pero lo mejor fue que los chicos, nos empezaron a tratar también como iguales. Pero me pregunto, syaoran me estaba mirando a mi? El me quería? Igual como yo lo quiero a el?

FIN?

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, tuve que hacer unos sacrificios para que se pareciera a mi experiencia, aunque también le hice varios cambios a la historia, bueno supongo que se preguntaran como terminaran Sakura y Syaoran, bueno solo dos cosas pueden decidir eso, sus reviews y, si alguien me ayudara a como montar capítulos, porque no se, bueno ya saben si quieren saber en que termina solo sus comentarios y su ayuda lo dira

CHAO!XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, decidí publicar otro capitulo, a pesar de lo que dije la otra vez, también quería decirles que, "La batalla de los sexos" era el titulo del primer capitulo, lo que pasa es que originalmente era un one-shot, pero luego decidí hacer una serie, pero voy a ver si puedo adaptar la serie al titulo, también decidí hacer la serie un poco mas romántica, no puedo evitarlo! Aunque no lo parezca, soy una romántica sin remedio.

Bueno COMENZEMOS! XD

Narradora: Sakura

_Al día siguiente, reunimos las firmas, y no solo accedieron a darnos un mes para jugar kikimbol, si no que el profesor Kurogane tuvo que acceder a que el otro psicólogo, Fye, fuera con el a dirigir la clase cada vez que sustituyera, para cerciorarse de que tratara a todo el mundo como igual, pero lo mejor fue que los chicos, nos empezaron a tratar también como iguales. Pero me pregunto, syaoran me estaba mirando a mi? El me quería? __Igual como yo lo quiero a el?_

_09-11-10_

Esto era lo que estaba pensando, mientras escribía en mi diario, en serio el pensaría en mi de la misma forma en la que yo pienso en el?

Una semana después

Estaba entrando a mi casa llegando del colegio, fui directamente a mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama, estaba sumamente agotada porque era el final del primer trimestre y hemos estado haciendo exámenes, era sumamente agotador, pero lo bueno es que muy pronto llegaría el baile de invierno.

Lastima que no tenga novio-pensé- me pregunto si Syaoran me invitaría- de repente me imagine a Syaoran puesto con un esmoquin y no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas arder-pero que estoy pensando?, el no piensa en mi de esa manera, y ni siquiera hemos hablado desde que reunimos las firmas para la petición, supongo que el destino no quiere que este con Syaoran. (pero el destino no elije si estas con Syaoran o no, eso me toca a mi!) decidí no pensar en eso e irme a dormir, y me acomode para dormir.

Cuando desperté ya eran la 4 de la tarde, me levante de la cama, me cambie de ropa ya que me había dormido con el uniforme, me puse el vestido color verde esperanza que me había regalado sol en mi cumpleaños, agarre mi bolso y me puse a hacer mi tarea, una vez que termine iba a agarrar mi diario y ponerme a escribir cuando…

Sakura-me llama mi papá-ya es hora de comer

Ya voy-respondí dejando mi diario en mi escritorio, bajando por las escaleras y yendo a la cocina, de repente veo a Yukito ayudando a poner la mesa-hola Yukito! Te quedas a comer?

Si tengo que hacer un trabajo con Touya y va a tardar un rato-dijo cortésmente Yukito

Hasta que te levantas monstruo-dijo mi hermano

Que no soy un monstruo-dije mientras le pateaba la rodilla-que hay de comer?-le pregunte a mi mamá que estaba regresando de la cocina

Dashi (un tipo de sopa japonesa)

Que rico!-dije mientras me relamía los labios

Una vez que pusimos la mesa comenzamos a hablar, y de repente la conversación termino en el tema del baile de invierno

Así que tu escuela va hacer un baile?- pregunto Yukito, no sabia ya que el era de intercambio con Inglaterra y se estaba quedando con los vecinos

Si-respondí triste

Y vas a ir al baile?-volvió a preguntar Yukito

Antes de que pudiera responder, mi hermano dijo:

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- dijo Touya enojado- ELLA ES MUY PEQUEÑA PARA ESO!

Pero Touya- dijo papá con paciencia- tu hermana ya tiene 15 años

MUY POCO ME IMPORTA SU EDAD! ELLA ES MI HERMANITA Y NO IRA A ESE BAILE!

Touya por favor enti

No papá, esta bien-dije interrumpiéndolo con un tono melancólico- ni siquiera estoy segura si vaya a ir

Después de eso nadie dijo nada durante toda la cena, cuando termine de cenar fui a mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio agarre un lápiz, abrí mi diario, y….

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNN- sonó mi celular, mientras cerraba mi diario y dejaba el lápiz en mi escritorio, y agarre mi celular- hola, quien es?

Hola sakurita, soy Tomoyo, como estas?

Bien, y tu como estas, para que llamas?

Estoy bien, te llamaba para decirte que por el problema de las lluvias, no tendremos clases en una semana (basado en lo que esta pasando horita en Venezuela)

EN SERIO?-respondí sorprendida

Claro que no as entrado a Bookface? (lo se, pésima parodia)

Fui a la computadora, y vi el muro y todo decían lo mismo

"NO HAY CLASES!" escrito por todo el mundo

Ya veo- de repente veo algo en el perfil de lira- Tomoyo no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver, LIRA Y ZAMIRA VAN A SER CUÑADAS!

QUE!-decía Tomoyo sorprendida- ahora ya se que con quien se caso para renunciar

QUE- ahora era mi turno de estar sorprendida-COMO QUE RENUNCIO!

Pues si, el día que falto era para presentar su renuncia, según decían se iba a mudar una vez que se casara.

Guao no lo puedo creer, alguna otra sorpresa de la cual me deba enterar?

Te parece una sorpresa que Eriol sea mi cita para el baile?

QUE!- dije nuevamente sorprendida- el chico nuevo, pero que no llego apenas ayer?

Si, pero es muy agradable, y ya que ninguno de los dos tenemos pareja, iremos juntos

De verdad que no me entero de nada últimamente

Y tu iras al baile?

No creo- dije triste- sabes que yo solo quiero ir con una persona y esa persona no creo que quiera ir conmigo

O en serio-dijo en ese tonito raro que a veces pone- de verdad crees eso?

Si Tomoyo así lo creo- dije yo ignorando su tono

Bueno, pero esa no es razón para no ir, vamos anímate, de seguro te divertirás- insistió Tomoyo

No lo se Tomoyo, además ni siquiera tengo vestido para el baile

Pero si ese era el problema lo hubieras dicho antes, yo te puedo hacer un vestido

De verdad Tomoyo! Harías eso por mi?

Por supuesto que si! no sabes las ganas que tenia de que te pusieras un vestido mío, así que iras?

Esta bien, iré

Genial, comienzo tu vestido ahora mismo, adiós

Adiós

Una vez que colgué el teléfono, abrí la puerta mire hacia los lados para ver si alguien me necesitaba y no ser interrumpida nuevamente, una vez que no vi a nadie, agarre mi diario y empecé a escribir

_Pues al parecer lo que había escrito anteriormente "los chicos, nos empezaron a tratar también como iguales" fue hablar demasiado pronto, después de unos días los chicos volvieron a ser como eran antes, unos "fastidiosos neerdentales" como decía lira, un montón de pequeños Kurogane, todos excepto Syaoran__ y Eriol, el chico nuevo de la clase, y lo peor es que la profesora Zamira había faltado ese día porque estaba presentando su renuncia porque se casara y se mudara, estoy muy feliz por ella, pero el que se vaya podría significar que el profesor Kurogane sea el nuevo profesor de educación física, aunque según han dicho, el profesor Kurogane ya no es tan malo porque el profesor Fye lo ha estado evitando, muy pronto será el baile de invierno, y no tengo pareja…_

De repente como acto de magia, en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono

Hola, quien es?

Narrador: Syaoran

No sabia que hacer, quería invitarla al baile, pero no sabia como, hoy perdí mi oportunidad y ahora resulta que no la veré hasta dentro de una semana, lo que me dará menos tiempo para invitarla, de repente se me ocurrió una increíble idea, agarro el teléfono y marco su numero, que suerte que la maestra al inicio de clases dijo que todos tuviéramos el numero de todos por si pasaba algo.

Narradora: Sakura

Hola quien es?

Hola Sakura, soy Syaoran-Dice Syaoran, me estaba llamando? Querrá invitarme al baile?

Si, que pasa-dije yo tratando de acallar mis dudas

Bueno tu sabes que no hay clases, no? Así que me preguntaba si quisieras pasear conmigo mañana, para no estar todo el tiempo en la casa, que dices?

De repente siento a mi corazón estallar de alegría, el estaba invitándome a salir? Realmente no estoy soñando

Claro me encantaría-dije tratando de controlar mis emociones y no gritarle

Entonces te parece mañana a las 3 en el parque del pingüino?

Si, nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana

Tan pronto colgué el teléfono, estuve saltando como una loca diciendo "ME INVITO A SALIR!" para luego tirarme en la cama y gritarle a la almohada, de repente suena el teléfono, y contesto

Hola Sakura-era la voz de Tomoyo- me preguntaba de que color te gustaría que fuera tu vestido

Me invito a salir, SYAORAN ME INVITO A SALIR!- dije yo emocionada evadiendo la pregunta

QUE!-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida- cuando?

Horita después de que colgaste, hay Tomoyo estoy tan feliz

En donde se van a ver? Que te vas a poner?

Lo veré mañana a las 3 en el parque del pingüino- de repente me di cuenta de un detalle que se me había olvidado- Tomoyo, no tengo que ponerme!

Eso déjamelo a mi, ahora mismo voy para allá

No, ahora es muy tarde porque no mañana en la mañana?

Esta bien, voy a ir mañana a tu casa a las 10, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana

Colgué el teléfono, y me acosté en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir

No puedo creer que me invitara a salir-dije antes de quedarme dormida, para volver a soñar con mi Syaoran

Bueno, originalmente este capitulo no era así, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y tampoco planeaba poner a Syaoran en el cap, pero pensé que si no lo ponía se vería un poco soso, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado

Bueno, nos vemos pronto!

CHAO!XD 


	3. capitulo 3

Syaoran-decia feliz entre sueños, con una sonrisa

Sueño de Sakura

Estaba rodeada de una hermosa fauna, era de noche y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en una forma casi mágica, llevaba un vestido blanco, con los hombros descubiertos que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, comencé a caminar por la fauna, era de verdad bellísimo ese lugar, había enredaderas, lirios, orquídeas, flores de azafrán, tomillos, Silenes gallicas, romeros, pensamientos, petunias, narcisos, nenúfares, magnolias, matas de menta, madreselvas, lilas, jazmines, iris blanco, girasoles, geranios, flores de ciruelo, eucaliptos, dalias, begonias, crisantemos, etc.(guao! Ella estudio mucho para su clase de botánica verdad? XD)

Seguí caminando mientras admiraba las flores, cuando…

Te estaba esperando-al oír eso voltee a ver quien estaba ahí, y el dueño de esa hermosa voz no era ni mas ni menos que..

Syaoran!-dije sorprendida, llevaba una camisa y pantalones blancos, se vistió simple pero se veía muy guapo, cuando veo que estamos rodeados de claveles y rosas de distintos colores, sakuras, etc.

Recomendación musical: Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me (Remix)

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo se me tomo mi mano y me acerco a él, las luciérnagas no habían rodeado, empezamos a flotar, el me agarro la cintura y yo agarre su hombro, bailamos lentamente como en las películas románticas, poco a poco nos acercábamos, para un beso cuando….

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- sonó el despertador y me levante de un salto, se me había olvidado quitar el despertador ayer

CONDENADO DESPERTADOR!- pensé mientras lo tiraba el piso-tan lindo que estaba soñando con Syaoran, tal vez aun pueda alcanzar el sueño-diciendo esto me voy a la cama y me acuesto, y efectivamente me quede dormida, pero no soñé con Syaoran, solo me quede dormida. Estaba durmiendo cuando siento que algo me esta moviendo, cuando abro los ojos resulta ser que lo que me estaba moviendo era una muy divertida Tomoyo.

Tomoyo!-digo apenada mientras me levanto- lo siento

No importa Sakura no pasa nada, y dime estabas soñando con algo?-pregunto emocionada-con Syaoran?

Pues antes si-dije sonrojada mientras le contaba lo que había pasado

Que romántico!-decía mientras le brillaban los ojos-lastima que el despertador de despertara

Lo se-dije recordando el sueño, era tan hermoso, porque tenia que despertar?

Bueno vámonos-dice agarrándome de la muñeca, tratando de sacarme de la habitación

Espera Tomoyo, aun no me cambio!

Se voltea a verme-con eso estas bien, o acaso no te parece bien el vestido que te regalo Sol?-al decir eso veo lo que traigo puesto, y efectivamente traía ese vestido, debí olvidarme de cambiarme anoche, de verdad que estaba distraída.

Bueno es hora de escoger que usaras-dice nuevamente jalándome por las escaleras-vamos a mi casa, será mucho mas fácil buscar que te pondrás en mi casa.

Espera-dije haciendo que nos detengamos- tengo que decirles a mis padres que me voy a tu casa.

Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo-dice mi mamá desde abajo-por que no desayunan?

Lo siento mamá-dije bajando de las escaleras con Tomoyo- pero voy a tener una cita esta tarde y Tomoyo me va ayudar a arreglarme.

Oh por eso gritabas ayer-me sonroje, en serio todo el mundo me escucho?- aunque no se entendía nada-suspire de alivio

En fin, nos vemos después señora Kinomoto-dice Tomoyo llevándome a su limosina, es increíble que Tomoyo sea rica.

Llegamos a su casa, que en realidad no era una casa si no una mansión, su madre trabajaba para una compañía de juguetes muy exitosa (verdad que no se nota? ;) )

Al llegar a su casa como siempre nos saludaron mil sirvientas, devolvimos el saludo cordialmente y subimos por la elegante escalera de mármol, hasta la habitación de Tomoyo que sin exagerar parecía la de una princesa, un escritorio de mármol blanco, un hermoso balcón, y una cama tan grande que podía caber toda mi familia con Yukito incluido, luego estaban las dos grandes puertas azul-violeta que era a donde nos dirigíamos: el armario.

Iba hacia aya cuando Tomoyo me detuvo

Ese es mi armario, el tuyo es este-diciendo esto me conduce a unas puertas rosadas que al abrirlas se encontraba un gama de vestidos, camisas, franelas, blusas, pantalones, bluyines, faldas, etc.

Este es tu armario-dice

Me construiste un armario?-dije yo sorprendida

Es que era más fácil poner todos los diseños que te hago, muchos son de disfraces que te hice de niña-dice agarrandome de la muñeca- bueno veamos que te vas a poner

Vagamos mucho rato probando y rechazando atuendos, al final termine con una blusa roja con holanes, con un cinturón negro alrededor, una falda de bluyin, unos zapatos rojos sin tacón, una boina roja y una pañuelo del mismo color en mi cuello.

Muchas gracias Tomoyo-dije saliendo de su casa mientras me despedía en la entrada.

Una vez que me fui, Tomoyo se puso una gabardina beige, unos lentes de sol negros y una boina del mismo color, agarro su cámara de video y me siguió sin que me diera cuenta, claro que a una distancia prudente.

No me perderé esta oportunidad-decía Tomoyo detrás de un árbol sin que yo me diera cuenta mientras saludaba a Syaoran.

Nos vamos?-pregunto Syaoran

Si-dije siguiéndole a nuestra tan esperada cita.

Mientras que en la casa Kinomoto

Hora de almorzar!-grito mi mamá

Mi padre, mi hermano y mi mamá se sentaron en la mesa

Donde esta la monstruo?-pregunta mi hermano

Salio en una cita-dice mi mamá

QUE SE FUE A DONDE?-pregunta mi hermano alarmado

Eso fue lo que me dijo esta mañana, salio con Tomoyo en la mañana para arreglarse-dice mi mamá

Voy a buscarla!-dice saliendo corriendo hacia la entrada

Hijo!-grita mi papá tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando llega a la entrada ya se había perdido de vista.

Como saldrá la cita de Syaoran y Sakura? Descubrirán a Tomoyo? Touya encontrara a Sakura? Muchas y otras preguntas mas respondidas en el próximo capitulo!, espero no haberlos aburrido, se que el capi es corto, pero tratare de hacer y subir el siguiente, lo prometo!

Nos leemos luego


	4. capitulo 4

Para que lo sepan en mi historia Touya y Yukito tienen 17 años, y otra cosa que siempre se me olvida poner es que Tsubasa Chronicles no es mío, es de Clamp y no tiene fines lucrativos.

Bueno, vamos a lo que vinieron a ver!

Nos vamos?-pregunto Syaoran

Si-dije siguiéndole a nuestra tan esperada cita.

Aun no podía creerlo, aquí estaba yo, yendo a una cita con mi amado Syaoran, creo nunca podré ser más feliz

A donde podemos ir?-le pregunte

Que te parece si vamos a lalaoh (n.a: lo se, otra pésima parodia)

Claro, me encantaría- le dije siguiéndolo a un puesto de lalaoh, ambos pedimos un té helado de limón, también ordenamos 2 pie de limón (n.a: es que adoro poner limón a todo*ώ*)

Oye te enteraste de que la profesora Zamira renuncio-dije yo- hay no! De seguro ahora me creerá una chismosa de lo peor-pensé

En serio!-dijo sorprendido- no lo sabia, últimamente no me entero de nada

Si tampoco yo, esto lo se por Tomoyo-dije

Me alegra que me hayas podido informar-dijo con una sonrisa-algo más que sepas, alguna otra noticia

Te parece noticia que Lira y Zamira vayan a ser cuñadas?-pregunte aliviada de que no me creyera una chismosa.

Vaya tampoco lo sabia-dijo- entonces si era un rumor eso de que La profesora Zamira y el profesor Kurogane eran pareja, aunque nunca lo creí

En serio?-dije- no me había enterado ese rumor, aunque te imaginas que pasaría si Zamira y Kurogane fueran pareja?

Empezamos a reír sin darnos cuenta de que en otra mesa no tan alejada de la nuestra, estaba una MUY DIVERTIDA Tomoyo.

Que lindo!-decía ella sonriendo mientras nos grababa

Seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo las 3:30, ya habíamos terminado de comer

Que quieres hacer?-me pregunto

Que te parece si vamos al centro comercial Fujimoto?-dije yo

Me encantaría-dice calidamente mientras me sonríe, nos paramos, me agarra la mano y nos vamos en dirección al centro comercial Fujimoto, ignorando lo que dije antes, ahora si creo que no podría ser más feliz.

Entramos al centro comercial, había mucha gente para haber problemas climáticos, nos estábamos adentrando al centro comercial mientras que Tomoyo, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, seguía en la entrada filmándonos, se había quitado la gabardina y se la había dado a una de sus guardaespaldas para que se lo llevara, que como estaba de incógnito solo había traído a una, ahora solo tenia puesto el vestido azul celeste, la boina y los lentes.

No muy lejos de ahí

Donde demonios se metió mi hermana, cuando atrape tipo que la invito a salir le voy a caer a golpes-decía Touya, ajeno a mis pensamientos-tal vez este en el centro comercial Fujimoto-diciendo esto entro apresuradamente cuando deslumbra a una cabellera negro-azulado.

Tomoyo-dice acercándose a ella que muy sorprendida se había puesto la cámara detrás para que no la descubriera-que haces aquí?

Estoy haciendo compras navideñas-mintió Tomoyo

Has visto a mi hermana, la estoy buscando

No la he visto-dijo volteando discretamente hacia donde estábamos-pero voy a estar recorriendo todo el centro comercial, así que voy a ayudarte, después de todo 4 ojos son mejor que 2-dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia el otro lado-tratare de ganar tiempo amiga, lastima que no pueda filmar tu cita, suerte!-pensaba para si tratando de alejar a mi hermano de donde estábamos nosotros.

Paso la tarde, Syaoran y yo íbamos visitando tiendas, mientras sin que nos esteráramos, Tomoyo trataba de alejar a mi hermano de nosotros. Estábamos saliendo de una tienda de música cuando mi hermano logra vernos.

SAKURA!-grita mi hermano furioso, corriendo lo que puede, ya que el centro comercial estaba lleno.

O no! Es mi hermano-digo al verlo-mejor corramos-le digo mientras agarro su mano y corrimos en dirección al parque del rey pingüino

Tomoyo veía como mi hermano corría hacia nuestra dirección furioso lo mas veloz que puede, lo sigue sin saber que hacer para calmarlo, de repente se le ocurre una idea que hizo sus mejillas arder, sentía mucha pena el hacer eso pero no veía otra solución para ayudar a su amiga…

**Advertencia:** Lo siguiente que puede pasar puede pararlos en seco, y hacer que sus ojos salgan de sus orbitas, asegúrense de estar bien sentados, pongan su computadora en un lugar seguro pero también cómodo para usted, no coma ni beba nada mientras lee el siguiente texto.

Volviendo con la historia

Con toda la pena de su corazón, Tomoyo se paro enfrente de Touya haciendo que se detenga, agarro sus mejillas, lo acerco hacia a ella y lo beso.

Si lector, leyó bien, _lo beso_

Lo estaba besando, no se lo podía creer, ella siempre había sentido algo por el, pero nunca había sabido ciencia cierta que era.

Mientras que Touya estaba en estado de shock, en esos momentos había podido esperar cualquier cosa, desde vacas volando hasta a Yukito con un vestido del lago de los cisnes, Tomoyo siempre le había parecido bonita y muy talentosa, pero nunca lo admitiría en público, pero rebobinando.

Su hermana estaba en una cita y el la había ido a buscar, se había encontrado con Tomoyo que se había dispuesto a ayudarlo, habían estado horas buscándola, al encontrarla el se dirigió hacia cuando Tomoyo se le para al frente que le hizo molestarse, luego agarro sus mejillas cosa que lo había dejado desconcertado, y luego lo besa-piensa tratando de procesar la información y obtener una respuesta-NO PROCESA

Lo suelta de una vez, ambos estaban sonrojados, cuando Tomoyo se voltea ve a Eriol, que al parecer lo había visto todo.

Con Syaoran y Sakura

Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hasta llegar al parque del pingüino, no veíamos a mi hermano pero por si a caso nos escondimos detrás que unos arbustos, miramos por unos minutos escondidos, al no ver a mi hermano nos recostamos en una roca grande que había cerca, estabamos cansados.

No puedo creer que tu hermano te estaba buscando-dice Syaoran jadeando-cuando lo vi hubiera jurado que quería matarme.

Si lo se, a veces suele ser muy celoso-dije cuando ambos nos volteamos a vernos, estábamos muy cerca, el intenta separarse un poco pero yo le agarro la mano.

Recomendación musical: Kiss the girl-ashley tisdale

Quedémonos así un poco mas-dije yo, se sorprendió un poco, volvió a acomodarse cerca mío, nos estábamos mirando, estábamos sonrojados, inconscientemente me acerque un poco mas a el, al hacer eso el se me quedo mirando, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando mas, cerrando los ojos, hasta que nos besamos. Al principio fue un beso tímido y tierno, pero conforme avanzaba se hizo un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

No lo podía creer, al diablo con lo que dije antes! Sin lugar a dudas este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida, yo estaba en el cielo, el besaba muy bien, muchas veces había soñado con este momento, incluyendo esta mañana.

Por su parte él tampoco se lo podía creer, ahí estaba el besando a la chica de sus sueños, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz.

Tuvimos que separarnos, nos faltaba el maldito aire, ambos nos quedamos viendo, estábamos sonrojados.

Sakura-me dice el-quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo?

Me encantaría-digo en u tono sumamente dulce

Nos paramos y salimos del parque

Nos veremos en el baile, adiós

Adiós-le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, el se sonroja un poco pero me mira con suma ternura.

Me quedo parada ahí hasta que lo pierdo de vista, luego rebobino todo lo que ha paso en el día, el café, el centro comercial, la huida de mi hermano, el beso.

Al recordar esa parte me sonroje, me toque los labios y luego me pellizque para ver si esta vez no era un sueño, me dolió, no estoy soñando, de verdad bese a Syaoran, DE VERDAD BESE A SYAORAN!

Al darme cuenta de eso, me fui bailando hasta mi casa. Una vez que llegue a mi casa abrí la puerta y entre en un gran salto cuando veo a mi mamá, y le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

Veo que te fue bien en tu cita-dice mi mamá devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Hay mamá no tienes idea, fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida!-digo estando a mi anchas.

Cuando veo a mi hermano en la sala, sentado en el sofá, totalmente estático, de seguro me escucho.

Hay hermano, sobre el centro comercial- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, pero no replico es mas, ni se movió, le paso la mano por los ojos para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada.

No te esfuerces, ha estado así desde que llego-dice mi mamá

Bueno voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada-digo subiendo las escaleras

Entro a mi cuarto y me tiro en la cama, con la mayor sonrisa de mi vida.

El mejor día de mi vida-digo antes de quedarme dormida

Mientras que en la sala

Touya estaba estático sobre el sofá, repasando todo lo que había desde que Tomoyo lo beso….

Hola! como están? Bien estoy segura de que mucha gente aquí ya me están apuntando con armas, supongo que todo el mundo pensó otra cosa en el capitulo 2, lo que pasa es que estoy viendo los fanfics de mikki-chan y digamos que me contagio la pareja, bueno el siguiente capitulo va a ser TXT para que sepan, y también supongo que quieren cambiar muchas sobre la cita de Sakura y Syaoran, bueno soy una chica de 14 años! Es serio creen que ya he tenido citas? Créanme con el padre que me gasto con suerte tendré una los 25 años, yo solo soy una chica muy fantasiosa y romántica sin remedio! Así que no critiquen.

Nos leemos pronto


	5. Eriol

Eriol

Narrador: Eriol

Estaba en el centro comercial Fujimoto, para hacer mis compras navideñas, había llegado al medio día pensando que así no agarraria cola, pero me había equivocado, eso me pasa por hacer compras navideñas a 2 semanas de navidad, a pesar de haber problemas climáticos el centro comercial estaba lleno, fui al área de comida después de adelantar un poco las compras, ya tenia el regalo de mi prima Nakuru y el de su novio Yue, normalmente no le compraría un regalo pero si no lo hago mi prima me matara.

Y me gustaría poder quedarme hasta el baile de apertura de clases-decía para mí- con los problemas climáticos cancelaron el baile de invierno y lo harán para enero como "El baile de apertura de clases" según decía el e-mail que se envío esta mañana del colegio, me pregunto si ya todos vieron ese e-mail-decía mientras comía mi hamburguesa.

Una vez que termine de comer reanude mis compras, ya eran las 3:05 y decidí ir a dar un paseo por el parque, cuando para mi sorpresa veo a Sakura y Syaoran en lo pareciera ser una cita.

Por fin!-decía en mi mente-ya era hora de que esos dos pusieran manos a la obra, puede que solo llegara a tener un día en la escuela, pero incluso en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que esos dos se gustaban, espero que les vaya bien.-pensaba mientra miraba hacia el cielo con una sonrisa de ilusión-ojala que alguna vez llegue a ser así con Tomoyo-decía mientras el recordaba el día conocí.

Flash back

Hoy comenzaba en La Preparatoria Clamp, no me emocionaba mucho la idea, a fin de cuentas, solo era comenzar en una nueva escuela, llegue temprano a la escuela, aprovechando que no había nadie, me fui al jardín a contemplar los hermosos árboles de Arce junto con los de sakura que como no era época, no estaban en flor, veo que estaba empezando a llegar la gente, así que me fui a la oficina del director para reportarme con el profesor y presentarme en clase. El director era un persona amable, era un viejito, de unos 60 o 65 años, según su placa era el director Amamia, me presento con mi profesor, era alguien que parecía también muy amable pero a la vez firme, joven, quizás unos 25 o 30 años según menciono, el profesor Terada, me guío hasta el salón.

Buenos días estudiantes-decía el profesor detrás de su escritorio-me gustaría presentarles aun nuevo estudiante, Eriol Hiraguizagua, es de intercambio de Inglaterra así que no maneja muy bien el idioma, Daidoji, ya que tu manejas el ingles que tal si le enseñas la esuela y le ayudas a adaptarse.

Por su puesto profesor Terada-decía una hermosa chica de cabello negro-azulado largo, ojos color amatista, piel blanca y tersa, un poco alta pero no más que yo, que por lo visto es Daidoji, muy hermosa.

Hiraguizagua toma asiento al lado de Daidoji,-decía el profesor apuntando aun puesto vacío al lado de la hermosa chica, acato la orden y me siento al lado de la chica.

Mucho gusto Hiraguizagua, yo soy Daidoji Tomoyo-decía la chica dándome la mano

El gusto es mío Daidoji-le decía mientras le devolvía el saludo, las horas pasaban rápidamente ya que yo no prestaba atención al profesor, mantenía mi vista en la hermosa chica de ojos amatista, es tan hermosa que hasta la propia moraliza le tendría cochina envidia a su lado, de repente sonó el timbre poniéndome los pies en la tierra y viendo que todo el mundo se levantaba.

Comemos juntos?-preguntaba mi hermosísima diosa de cabellera negro-azulado.

Claro-le respondía cortésmente evadiendo mis pensamientos y evitando hábilmente un sonrojo, que suerte que soy bueno aparentando lo que siento.

Vamos caminando por el pasillo, cuando veo a una chica de cabello corto y ojos esmeraldas, linda, pero no tanto como Daidoji.

Tomoyo!-decía ella acercándose a nosotros-comemos juntas?

Esta bien por mi, podemos comer otro día- decía yo sin que se me dejara notar lo triste que eso me ponía.

Lo siento, pero le prometí a Eriol que lo acompañaría hoy-decía ella volteándose a verme- mejor los presento, Eriol ella es mi prima y mi mejor amiga Sakura-decía volteando hacia la chica-Sakura Hiraguizagua

Mucho gusto-decía Kinomoto mostrándome la mano.

Igualmente-decía mientras agarraba su mano y la besaba, como estaba acostumbrado en Europa, ella se sonrojaba mientras que un chico a lo lejos parecía que me quería fulminar con la mirada, yo no me encogí, dirigí mi mirada hacia Daidoji que miraba divertida al chico que estaba lejos.

Le solté la mano dejándola aun sonrojada y al parecer menos furioso al chico a lo lejos.

Bueno supongo que tendré que ir a comer con Lira, Sol y Mimi-decía ella tratando de cambiar y así tal vez disminuir el sonrojo.

Que tal si vas a comer con Syaoran?-decía Daidoji pícaramente haciendo que Kinomoto se sonrojada por lo menos el triple de lo que fue antes.

P-P-Pero que dices Tomoyo-decía ella sumamente sonrojada- si el y yo apenas hablamos-decía Kinomoto sumamente triste.

Hay amiga no te rindas-decía Daidoji poniéndole la mano en el hombro-de seguro las cosas no son como las piensas-decía mientras miraba al chico que nos espiaba a lo lejos y le guiñaba, haciendo que se sonrojada y se alejara, de repente se le formo aun picara sonrisa, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo-oye amiga, creo que hoy va haber un examen sorpresa de geometría, mejor de pones a estudiar.

En serio!-decía ella que al parecer se le había quitado lo triste para verse muy sorprendida-gracias por decirme Tomoyo!-decía ella corriendo en dirección al pasillo por el que se fue el chico.

No hay tal examen de geometría verdad?-le decía yo.

No-decía ella felizmente por lo que había hecho-es solo una trampita para mi amiga y el despistado que le gusta

Es el chico que estaba a lo lejos que me quería matar verdad?

Correcto-decía ella devolviéndome la sonrisa-eres muy observador.

Gracias-decía yo deteniéndome haciendo que ella también lo haga-acabo de recordar algo que deje sin hacer-decía yo mientras me agachaba y besaba su mano, como todo un caballero londinense, ella solo sonreía-no pude saludarla como era debido porque estábamos el en salón, le ruego que me perdone-decía mientras soltaba su mano y me paraba.

Le perdono caballero-decía ella divertida mientras me seguía el juego y hacia una pequeña reverencia-vamos a comer milord?-decía ella divertida mientras ponía el brazo.

Seria un placer mi Lady-decía yo agarrandole el brazo y nos dirigíamos al patio.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente entre bromas y risas cuando suena la campana.

Bueno debemos ir a clases-decía ella parándose.

Oye Daidoji-decía evitando que se fuera-te puedo llamar Tomoyo?

Claro, si yo te puedo llamar Eriol-decía Tomoyo.

Perfecto-decía mientras ella se iba en dirección al salón de clases-Espera-decía alcanzándola y haciendo que se detenga- tienes pareja para el baile de invierno?

No, no tengo

Ya que yo no tengo pareja, que tal si vamos juntos?-le decía tratando de no perder la compostura.

Claro-dijo ella con una sonrisa- así ninguno va solo.

Perfecto-dije en un susurro después de que ella se fue mientras se me formaba una sonrisa.

Fin del flash back

Por fin salgo den ensueños y me doy cuenta de que ya esta atardeciendo, me voy corriendo al centro comercial Fujimoto.

El lugar estaba muy lleno, me cuesta ver que tiendas hay, deslumbro una tienda de música cuando veo que Tomoyo esta corriendo, trato de seguirla pero ahí demasiada gente, cuando la alcanzo veo que ella esta besando aun tipo moreno, de cabello negro que estaba sonrojado mientras besaba a Tomoyo y ella mantenía sus manos pegadas a los cachetes del tipo, siento que el corazón se me parte en pedazos al ver aquella escena ya que queda claro que ella no fue forzada a besarlo si no todo lo contrario, ella por fin deshace el beso, ambos están sumamente sonrojados cuando voltea a verme, al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo había visto todo.

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON,

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON.

De verdad lamento lo que me tarde en escribir, y también lamento lo que dije la vez pasada de que iba a ser TXT, pero juro que horita mismo empiezo el próximo capitulo, pero aun así puede tardar, así que perdón.

Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. ¿lo amo?

En el capitulo anterior de la batalla del amor….

Vimos como se conocieron Tomoyo y Eriol, y como fue el día de Eriol mientras Syaoran y Sakura estaban en su cita, pero ahora que descubrió a Tomoyo y Touya, ¿como se desenvolverá?, pero no sigamos con las malas imitaciones de televisión, ¡Comencemos!

Capitulo 6: ¿lo amo?

Narrador: Tomoyo

Eriol al parecer había visto como besaba a Touya, que estaba en estado de shock y sumamente sonrojado igual que yo, Eriol me miraba tristemente.

Eriol-trate de decir yo ya que esto le había caído como piedra en el hígado, aunque no se porque.

No digas nada-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y salía corriendo al parque del pingüino.

¡Eriol!-decía corriendo tratando de seguirlo, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y yo no podía creer todo lo que había pasado ese día, había ayudado a mi amiga con el vestuario de su cita con el chico que ama, luego trata de filmarla en dicha cita, después tengo que distraer a su hermano para que no le arruine su tan preciada cita, por accidente nos descubre, luego se me ocurre una loca idea para detenerlo y lo beso, lo que hizo que pudiera poner por fin en claro lo que siento por él, ¡me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de él! Cosa que no se cuando paso, y yo decía que era observadora, y ahora estoy persiguiendo a Eriol que vio como besaba a Touya, espero no haberlo lastimado, yo ya sabia que yo le gustaba, pero no puede pasar de atracción física, ¿o si? no eso imposible, solo nos conocimos un día, en ese tiempo no se pudo enamorar de mi.

Narrador: Autora

Mientras Tomoyo debatía consigo misma, Touya por fin pudo salir del shock y la siguió en la carrera, no sabia que iba a hacer cuando la alcanzara, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguirla.

Eriol iba corriendo con lagrimas que luchaban salir de sus ojos, la persona que le gustaba, a la que anhelaba mas que a nada, al parecer no correspondía sus sentimientos, porque no era ciego, el sabia que ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero pensaba que con el tiempo, podrían llegar a tener algo, pero ya vio que no, a pesar de podría estar malinterpretando, ella estaba enamorada de ese joven, porque cuando dejo de besarlo, se le veía en su mirada que lo amaba, y aunque en la de él parecía no haber mas que confusión, también se le veía que le quería, y por mas enamorado que estuviera, el no se interpondrá entre ellos, porque por mas que le gustara, no arruinara su felicidad, vio una banca y se detuvo ahí a sentarse a esperar a Tomoyo, por mas triste que estuviera y que le hiciera daño verla, le quería decir que le quería, sentía que tenia derecho a saberlo, pero que no se interpondrá entre él y ella.

Dirigió su vista a Tomoyo, unas lágrimas luchaban por salir y se veía en su mirada que estaba triste, apenada, entre otras cosas, pero ni una pizca de amor hacia él, lo que mato sus ultimas esperanzas de tener algo con Tomoyo, se levanto y fue hasta ella mientras le quitaba unas lagrimas de los ojos.

Tomoyo- dijo mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para lo que vendría-tú me gustas mucho.

Lejos de ahí

Parece que los perdí-se decía Touya, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la cita de su hermana (cosa que había pasado a segundo plano), el estar en medio de una persecución, Tomoyo…

¿Que es lo que siento por ella?-se preguntaba así mismo, cuando lo beso no solo se quedo en estado de shock, si no que también le había invadido una gran alegría, aunque no sabia por que, ¿no podía amarla verdad? Siempre le había parecido bonita, talentosa y una excelente persona, y normalmente se sentía feliz al verla, pero había dejado en claro que solo sentía eso porque le gustaba que su hermana tuviera una buena amiga, ¡por eso y nada más!. (n.a: si claro, díselo a quien te lo crea) y también le tenía un gran cariño, pero eso se debe a que es su prima, bueno su prima adoptiva, ¡pero su prima igual!, y no podía quererle de otra manera, ¿cierto?.

¡Me voy a volver loco!-se decía Touya agarrándose la cabeza

Volviendo con Tomoyo y Eriol

Tú me gustas mucho-decía Eriol, mientras que Tomoyo se le abrieron los ojos como platos, en donde ya no surcaban más lágrimas para cambiar a un semblante de sorpresa.

No-dijo ella separándose de el-Tu-tu no puedes haberte enamorado de mi, apenas nos conocemos

Pero así fue, y también se que tu estas enamorada de ese tipo-dijo Eriol refiriéndose a Touya, ella se sorprendía mientras algo de rubor se le subía a las mejillas- pero tranquila, no me interpondré en tu felicidad-dijo Eriol mientras se le salían unas lagrimas y ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de Tomoyo-solo prométeme que trataras de ser feliz con él-al terminar de decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

¡Eriol!

N.A: En esta parte de la historia yo imaginaba que estaba empezando a llover, pero como en la cita de Sakura y Syaoran no mencione nada de lluvia no pude, solo para que supieran ;)

Bueno sigamos

Narrador: Tomoyo

¡Eriol!-decía mientras lagrimas surcaban por mis ojos, alzando mi mano como si tratara de retenerlo, pero ya se había ido, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de mi? ¿Por qué tuve que lastimarlo tanto? ¿Por qué tuve que lastimar a una persona a la que lastimosamente solo puedo querer como un amigo? ¿Por qué?

Me preguntaba esto mientras me sentaba y en la banca y ponía las manos en cara bajando la cabeza, llorando desconsolada como si a mí fuera a quien hubiesen rechazado.

¿Que te paso?-pregunto una voz conocida de quien no había duda de quien era, levanto mi cara mientras me quitaba unas lagrimas de la cara como si tratara de aparentar.

Narrador: Touya

Iba corriendo tratando de encontrar a Tomoyo, cuando oigo unos sollozos cerca, voy siguiendo los sollozos hasta que me encuentro con Tomoyo, con la cabeza gacha sentada en una banca agarrándose la cara con las manos.

¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto, si ese tipo le hizo algo juro que, esperen un segundo, ¡¿POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ESTO!, me digo tratando de no pensar y concentrarme en Tomoyo.

Levanta la cabeza y se trata de quitar algunas lágrimas como si pretendiera fingir que no había estado llorando.

N-nada-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

No trates de engañarme que ni con eso puedes engañar a mi hermana-le dije sentándome a su lado-ahora dime que paso.

To-Touya-decía ella con la voz aun quebrada tratando de evadir mi mirada.

Dímelo-le decía agarrando su barbilla para que me mirara directamente a los ojos, al hacer eso rompió en llanto y me abrazo al torso de la espalda mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho, al principio me sorprendí, pero luego la abrase para que estuviera mas cómoda.

¡Ay Touya ¡-me decía ella mientras seguía llorando en mi pecho.

¿Que te paso? ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo malo? Juro que-decía mientras cerraba los puños.

¡No!-decía Tomoyo mirándome de frente-N-no Touya, la que si alguien hizo algo malo h-he sido yo-decía ahogando un sollozo y yo mirándole sin comprender.

Explícate

Lo- lo que pasa es que é- él me dijo que le yo le gu-gu-gustaba- me dijo entre lagrimas

¡Que!-dije sorprendido, mientras sentía como me carcomía los celos, pero que, ¿¡COMO QUE CELOS?, deja de pensar estupideces Touya.

¿Y cual es el problema?-dije tratando de alejar las estupideces que salen de mi cabeza.

E-el problema es que yo-yo no puedo quererlo mas que como un amigo-me dijo entre lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus preciosos ojos amatista, esperen, ¿hermoso ojos amatista?, voy a omitir eso.

P.A(pregunta de autora): ¿estoy siendo muy mala con Touya?

Y co-como no puedo quererlo mas que como amigo le he-hecho mucho daño-hizo una pausa para dejar correr mas lagrimas-ade-además creo que lo lastime mucho con lo que paso antes (se refiere al beso)- ambos nos sonrojamos cuando dijo eso, iba a preguntarle porque lo hizo pero viendo que ella seguía bastante deprimida, decidí solo abrazarla mas contra mi, y tratar de reconfortarla un poco.

No te preocupes-le susurre en el oído-de seguro todo saldrá bien.

Narradora: Tomoyo

Aparte mi cara de su pecho para mirarle de frente con mi mejor sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos aun llorosos.

Gracias Touya- le dije mientras inconscientemente me acercaba más a él y cerraba los ojos y lo volvía a besar, al momento que me separaba de él vi su cara que estaba en estado de shock, al verla me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y me levante de la silla casi en un salto mientras me cubría la boca con las manos me sonrojaba como un Tomate.

Lo-lo siento-dije mientras hacia una reverencia y me iba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, llego al centro comercial Fujimoto y veo a mi guardaespaldas que me por lo visto me estaba buscando como loca.

¡Señorita Tomoyo!¿¡ Donde estaba?-dije mi guardaespaldas histérica cuando mira lo roja que estoy-¿Y que le paso?¿Tiene fiebre?-me pregunto poniéndome una mano en la frente mientras yo la rechazaba.

No, no tengo nada, solo fue un día difícil, vámonos a casa –le dije mientras íbamos al estacionamiento y me abría la puerta para irnos a casa.

Puede que haya sido el día mas difícil y loco que he tenido-decía mentalmente para mí- sin embargo, me di cuenta de que lo amo, me dije mientras llegaba a la casa, subía a mi habitación, me cambiaba mi ropa para irme a dormir y se me formaba una sonrisa en los labios- Amo a Touya-me dije en la cama dispuesta a descansar un rato.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Eriol después de que lo deje irse? _

¿Que les pareció? Por fin termine el capitulo, esto era lo que se suponía que iba a pasar en el capitulo anterior, bueno por fin supe como poner ambos signos en una oración, perdón por todos los horrores ortográficos que a habido antes y seguro hay aquí, lo que pasa es que cuando termino un capitulo estoy con el cerebro fulminado, y lo ultimo que quiero saber es el capitulo que escribí, y siempre lo pongo cada vez que termino porque se que cuando leo una historia que aun no termina, quiero que salga el capitulo lo antes posible porque siempre me carcome la impaciencia, y volviendo al capitulo, de seguro se preguntaran, ¿Cómo llego Touya antes que Sakura?, bien, solo digamos que el tomo un atajo a casa mientras ella tomaba el camino largo mientras bailaba, ¿ok?, de todas formas, incluso en series de televisión como errores como este y nosotros no les paramos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RETRASADO KINUSHA96!

Este capitulo es dedicado totalmente para ti mi querida amiga y fan de mi serie (muchas gracias por eso, los otros malagradecidos no dejan reviews) lamento no haberlo terminado a tiempo :P, ¡feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos mas! espero que se arregle el problema con tu serie que de verdad me gusta mucho.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS T-T SON UNA VALIOSA FUENTE DE INSPIRACION Y ME AYUDAN A ESCRIBIR, y como pronto tendré clases me tardare mas en escribir (si mas todavía) pero tratare de hacer un capi mas antes de iniciar clases.

Nos leemos pronto :D


	7. Natsuai

Capitulo 7: Natsuai¹

Narrador: Eriol

Iba corriendo todo lo que podía, mientras mis lágrimas salían poco a poco, después de un rato de correr me volteo y veo que no me están persiguiendo como había pensado, sintiendo mis piernas cansadas decido ponerme a caminar. Veo una banca y decido sentarme.

¿Estas bien?-pregunta una voz extrañamente familiar que no logro reconocer, levanto mi cabeza para ver quien es y me encuentro con una chica de rasgos chinos y cabello negro agarrado en 2 coletas, me sigue pareciendo familiar pero aun no la logro identificar, va da igual, no tengo porque tomarme la molestia de recordar a alguien en estos momentos, decido bajando la cabeza sin hacerle caso a la pregunta.

Narrador: Peli-negra (n.a: aun no pienso revelar la identidad de la chica, aunque creo que es muy obvio para muchos ;))

Me enojo al ver que el chico no parece querer hacerme caso, pero viendo que parecía estar triste decido no pararle a eso y me siento a un lado de la banca y le pongo una mano en la espalda tratando de darle ánimo.

¿Estas bien?-decido recalcando la pregunta

¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estupidaz?-me decía él viéndome algo impaciente y con un deje de ironía-¿o es que acaso me veo bien?

Perdóname por tratar de ayudarte, señor cortesía-decía yo parándome enojada- que tal si cooperas y me lo dices de una vez

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-decía él parándose igualmente enojado-¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso a una chiquilla entrometida?

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, odio que me llamen chiquilla porque el loro de mi prima Fanren –kero- siempre me decía así cuando me veía.

¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!-grite yo a mi limite-¡I DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE TE PASO!

¡LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA AMA A OTRO!-decía él mientras se sentaba derrotado mientras rompía en llanto y bajaba la cabeza, mientras yo estaba en shock por lo que había hecho, ¡Solo había hecho que se sintiera pero!, decidí enmendar las cosas sentándome a su lado rodeándole con mi brazo mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de pensar en para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado, es que no soporto que me digan chiquilla-le decía tratando de enmendar las cosas.

Esta bien, yo no debí llamarte así-decía el chico entre lagrimas, no sabia que iba a hacer pero, fuera como fuera haría que este chico se sintiera mejor.

Mira no se que te paso o quien es esa chica que te ha dejado así pero-lo agarro de la barbilla para que me mire-puedes contar conmigo, desahógate-al decir esto, el chico tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a llorar, lo acomode en mi hombro para que llorara mejor, estuvimos así por un largo rato, básicamente entre una y media, después de eso parece que se calmo un poco, eso o lloro tanto que ya no le salían mas lagrimas.

Mientras pensaba en ello nuestras miradas chocaron y no pude evitar quedar en un trance por esos ojos azules como la noche, al ver esos ojos solo pude recordar a alguien con esos hermosos ojos, a ese niño que me ayudo cuando pequeña.

Mi primer amor y único amor.

Flash back

Estaba dormida placidamente en mi cama, cuando siento que me están moviendo.

Señorita, señorita, señorita despierte-de inmediato reconozco su voz, no era otro que Wei, mi tutor.

Por favor Wei 5 minutos más-decía yo sin muchas ganas de levantarme.

Pero señorita, hoy iremos a KOWLOON PARK² –de ahí ya no escuche nada, por fin abrí los ojos y salí de la cama de un brinco y fui corriendo al armario, opte por una blusa celeste con estampado de nenúfares, unos bluyines y unos zapatos deportivos color blanco, corrí al baño a cambiarme y me arregle el cabello con un listón en una coleta levantada como solía hacerme y salí disparada al cuarto de mi primo para despertarlo.

Xiao Lang!-le grite mientras tocaba la puerta-es hora de irnos a KOWLOON PARK, levántate.

¿Meilin que haces tocando en mi puerta?-al oír esa voz me voltee para encontrarme con mi primo ya listo y vestido, traía una camisa de manga corta roja con azul en las mangas, un pantalón color beige y unos zapatos deportivos color negro.

¡XIAO LANG!-grite mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, el suspiro y luego trato de quitarme de su cuello.

¡Meilin suéltame!-me gritaba mientras trataba de quitarme de su cuello, pero como siempre, yo no le paraba y seguía agarrándome de su cuello mientras ponía mi cabeza en su pecho, era tan lindo escuchar la velocidad de los latidos del corazón de mi primito, ¡se nota que le gusto tanto que lo pongo así! (n.a: yo diría que es otra cosa)

Señorito Xiao Lang, señorita Meilin, tenemos que irnos ya a KOWLOON PARK o llegaremos tarde al día de picnic-decía Wei, de forma amigable y nos veía con una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba agarrando a Xiao Lang.

¡Ya tengo ganas de ver a las primas, a tía Ileran y mis padres!-decía por fin soltándole del cuello de mi primo y dando saltitos alrededor de Wei y mi primo-¿tu no Xiao Lang?

Solamente lanzo un bufido que significaba que le daba igual, y se fue a la puerta.

Sobre eso señorita, resulta que la señora Ileran y sus padres estarán ocupados y no podrán venir-Dijo Wei, me sentí muy triste por ello me abrase al brazo de Syaoran.

¡Ya suéltame Meilin!-decía el safándose de mi brazo y caminando hacia la entrada.

¡Algún día será dulce y tierno y nos casaremos!-decía con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Wei me miraba con ternura, el sabia que probablemente eso no pasaría, ¡pero yo no perdía las esperanzas!

Y mientras eso pasa, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?-me decía sonriente.

¡Si!-decía para luego darme media vuelta y correr en dirección a la puerta.

Fuimos en limosina a KOWLOON PARK, gracias a que la familia Li era muy rica, por eso de que tuvimos familia de realeza y eso, ¡me da emoción al oír historias de las princesas y pensar que puedo ser familia de ella! Aunque Syaoran prefiere las civilizaciones y todas estas tonterías, en fin cada uno con lo suyo. Es una lastima que ya no pueda ver mas a mi primo, según parece se va con el tío Hien a Japón, es una lastima, era divertido practicar artes marciales juntos, y luego pasáramos los veranos juntos con Wei en la casa de verano, bueno la _mansión_ de verano, es una lastima que se vaya.

Mientras pienso, veo que ya llegamos a KOWLOON PARK, al llegar aparto esos tristes pensamientos de mi cabeza y salí disparada de la limosina corriendo a donde estaban Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei.

¡Que alegría nos da verte primita!-decía Fuutie abrazándome.

¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!-decía ahora Shiefa abrazándome.

¡Si es cierto! ¡Entre las vacaciones de verano es imposible verlos!-decía Fanren.

Sigo sin entender porque mamá no nos deja estar con ustedes y con Wei y con nuestro hermanito-decía Feimei.

Hola hermanas-decía Xiao Lang que como el no había venido corriendo como cohete-como yo- había tardado un poco mas, como siempre con su inexpresiva cara.

¡Hermanito!-decían las cuatro saltando hacia Xiao Lang abrazándolo y apachurrándolo.

¡Podrían soltarme!-decía Xiao Lang tratando de quitarse de encima a sus hermanas.

¡Pero te extrañamos mucho hermanito!-decía Fuutie son soltar a Syaoran.

¡No te hemos visto en todo el verano!-decía Shiefa abrazándolo.

¿Por que eres tan malo con nosotras?-decía Fanren apachurrándolo un poco mas.

¡Si nosotras te queremos mucho!-decía Feimei.

Yo también las quiero pero por favor ¡Ya suéltenme!-decía Xiao Lang quitándose a todas de encima.

Después de eso hicimos un picnic.

Luego del picnic nos pusimos a jugar, incluso entre las primas y yo convencimos a Xiao Lang de jugar solo con la condición de que no lo abrasemos o lo apachurremos por el resto del día, ¡que injusta condición!

Nos pusimos a jugar a las escondidas.

¡.!-contaba Fanren volteada hacia un árbol, todos se fueron corriendo a esconderse, yo salí corriendo hacia un bosque y me escondí detrás de una grande roca, estuve esperando a que me encontraran, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, por al dirección del sol parecía que eran las cuatro, que bueno que en una oportunidad Wei nos enseño a saber la hora por la posición del sol.

Decidí levantarme y ver si encontraba a alguien, estuve caminando sin rumbo durante largo rato, tenia mucho miedo, ¿y si no me encontraban? ¿Y si no salía de este bosque?

Aterrada pensaba en las posibilidades que me pudieran deparar cuando oigo un ruido de un arbusto, me volteo con miedo a ver que es, cuando veo un par de ojos rojos, al ver esos ojos corrí aterrada de lo que pudiera a ver sido ¿que clase de animal era ese? ¿Seria un monstruo? ¿Querría comerme? (n.a: responderé esta pregunta a final del capitulo ;))

Seguí corriendo preguntándome que pudo a ver sido eso, cuando siento que tengo el cabello suelto, agarro un poco de mi cabello y veo que efectivamente así es como esta, con la corredera se me debió haber caído el listón, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sigo corriendo hasta que diviso un claro, me tropiezo y me veo rodeada de la luz que expresa el claro, me duele una rodilla, viéndome así sin ganas de correr y aterrada, no hago otra cosa más que arrodillarme y ponerme a llorar con las manos en la cara.

De repente oigo un ruido y aparto las manos de mi cara para ver que producía el ruido, cuando veo una sombra acercándose. Creyendo mi fin pongo mis manos al frente con las palmas abiertas para defenderme, volteando al otro lado con los ojos cerrados.

Espero pacientemente mi fin mientras la figura se acerca, cuando siento que aparta las manos de mi cara, tal vez quiera ver el rostro de su victima antes de comérsela, cuando voltea mi cara, contra todo lo que creía que haría, seco las lagrimas de mi rostro, abro los ojos para ver que estaba pasando, y en vez de un monstruo, me encuentro con un chico de mi edad de pelo azulado y ojos igualmente azules como la noche, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

¿Estas bien?-me pregunta el misterioso chico.

Yo...-digo recordando todo lo que había pasado, al ver todo lo que me acaba de pasar ante mis ojos, vuelvo a ponerme a llorar.

Tranquila-me dice el chico acomodándome en su pecho-te prometo que todo estará bien.

Fin del flash Back

Recordando lo que me dijo el chico, lo acomodo en mi pecho y le repito esa frase.

Tranquilo, te prometo que todo estará bien-decía dulcemente.

Narrador: Eriol

Me sorprendí un poco por la acción de la chica, aunque debo decir que me calmo lo que me dijo, fue lo mismo que le dije a una chica hace muchos años, cuando apenas era un niño.

Flash back

La tenia acomodada en mi pecho tratando de tranquilizarla, cosa que al parecer dio resultado, ya que había dejado de llorar, la aparto de mi pecho para ver esos hermosos ojos color avellana y esa piel semi-bronceada mientras negros mellones caían sobre su cara enmarcando su bello rostro.

Ya- ¿ya estas mejor?-digo tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía por la belleza de la niña.

Si, muchas gracias-decía sonriendo calidamente, me voltee hacia el otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo.

Y dime ¿Qué te paso?-decía yo aun volteado tratando de hacer conversación y así tal vez quitarme este sonrojo.

Pues-decía bajando la cabeza mientras sus ojos se nublaban, viendo lo que e hecho agarro su barbilla para que me mire a los ojos.

Lo siento si te e hecho algo que te incomoda, pero tranquila, todo estará bien, estoy contigo-decía tratando nuevamente para que se calmara.

Gracias-decía abrazándome por la espalda y acomodándose otra vez en mi pecho, yo también la abrase por la espalda y como le llevaba una cabeza de altura, acomode mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de vez en cuando solo para observar como el viento mecía su cabello acariciando su cara que tenia una hermosa expresión de tranquilidad. Estuvimos así por largo rato mientras en el cielo se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer.

Con mucha tristeza aparte mi cabeza de la suya para romper el dulce abrazo, no quería hacerlo pero mi familia de seguro me estaría buscando y la de ella también.

Tenemos que regresar, nuestras familias estarán preocupadas-decía yo ya apartado de ella y viéndola a los ojos.

Tienes razón-decía ella caminando con sus cabellos tapándole la cara haciendo que tropezara con un árbol.

¿Estas bien?-decía ayudándola a levantarse.

Si, lo que pasa es que con mi cabello suelto no puedo ver nada, es por eso que uso un lazo que se me debió caer mientras corría-decía la oji-avellana.

¿Te refieres a este?-decía sacando par de listones que por el corte parecían estar rotos-me los encontré caminando por ahí.

¡OH mi listón!-decía ella agarrando los trozos de la maltratada tela. Cuando se me ocurre algo.

Tengo una idea-decía agarrando los listones y haciendo dos coletas- así no te estorbara tu cabello.

Ella observaba su cabello, para luego dirigirme con una calida sonrisa-Gracias.

Me vuelvo a sonrojar, definitivamente es una niña muy amable y hermosa-bueno regresemos-decía apartando al mirada y agarrando su mano.

Mientra salíamos del bosque estuvimos hablando ya que al parecer el bosque le estaba dando miedo, descubrí que no solo es amable, sino también divertida, a pesar de todo aun no se su nombre ni quien es, pero al estar al lado de ella siento algo muy calido por dentro, ¿Qué será?

Salimos del bosque y vimos a un muchacho de ojos marrones y de cabello castaño, ¿quien será?

XIOA LANG-grita ella y lo abraza, siento una horrible sensación en mi pecho, sintiéndome mal y sobrando en la escena, me fui sin decir adiós.

Estuve semanas encerrado en mi casa pensando en lo que me hacia sentir esa chica, después dos meses me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ya era tarde, me había marchado a Inglaterra. Volví el siguiente verano al parque cada día, pero nunca la volví a ver, el último día que lo pase en ese parque, con tristeza pensé que me había olvidado y que de seguro ese chico al que abrazo debía ser su persona especial.

Esa fue la primera chica de la que me enamore, y la primera que me rompió el corazón.

Ese último día en el parque me prometí a mi mismo que yo también encontraría a mi persona especial, y que si ella me había olvidado yo también lo haría.

Fin del Flash back

Aparte mi cabeza de su pecho y la mire a los ojos-ya me siento mejor, gracias-decía dándole una calida sonrisa.

Y si no te importa, ¿me puedes contar lo que te paso?-decía ella amablemente.

Baje la mirada y mi sentí mi vista nublarse, no me sentía mal por lo de Tomoyo, mi dolor se fue con mis lagrimas. Me sentía mal por que esa chica me recordaba a la niña que conocí en mi infancia, no será, ¿Qué acaso no la e podido olvidar?

Oye si te incomoda no tienes por que decírmelo-decía ella poniendo una mano en hombro pidiéndome perdón con la mirada.

No, esta bien- y así le conté que Tomoyo me gusto desde primera vez que la vi y que lo sucedió con ella en el centro comercial.

Lo lamento, pero sabes, ella se lo pierde, se nota que eres una increíble persona-decía sonriéndome calidamente como lo hacia esa chica que conocí en el verano-sabes, te me haces familiar, me recuerdas a un chico que conocí en el verano, en KOWLOON PARK-al decir eso abrí los ojos lo mas que podía.

Un-¿un chico que te encontró en un claro mientras llorabas?-pregunte temeroso, ¿será la misma chica?, al decir eso la chica abrió los ojos tanto como yo, o no, eso quiere decir…

Me pare instintivamente y ella me imito me vio con ojos llorosos, y me abrazo con fuerza por la espalda.

Te encontré-dijo en un susurro, como si quisiera que solo los dos lo escucháramos, quise abrazarla, pero luego recordé todo lo que paso ese y el siguiente verano, y la parte de mi.

¿Que pasa? ¿Ya no me quieres?-decía en un tono meloso.

Eso debería decir yo, de seguro eres muy feliz con ese chico-decía yo con total frialdad.

¿Cuál chico? ¿De que hablas? Si yo siempre te he querido-decía ella tratando de acercase, pero yo no se lo permití, no me volverá a hacer daño.

¡El chico por que saliste corriendo cuando salimos del bosque! ¿O es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de cómo saliste corriendo a sus brazos?-Gritaba con un deje de ironía encarándola.

¡Ese chico era mi primo!-Gritaba con el mismo tono y lagrimas saliéndome de los ojos, ¿Cómo pude ser tan entupido?-sabes, después de ese día volví a ese parque cada día y luego del verano cada Domingo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarte.

¿O enserio? Que raro porque el verano después de ese te busque cada día del verano y nunca te vi.

Eso fue porque fui a Japón a ver a mi primo-decía ella aun con los ojos llorosos.

¡AH! ¡Entonces si hay algo entre ustedes!-volví a gritar.

¡No, fui a Japón para decirle que mi compromiso con el se acababa porque me había enamorado!

¿¡OH, y dices que siempre me has querido? ¿¡Y quien es el afortunado?-Grite con todas mis fuerzas y con ironía sacando todo lo que me había guardado estos últimos años

¡Pues tú!-grito ella mientras mas lagrimas surcaban por sus ojos, mientras yo estaba en estado de shock, ¿estuve todos estos años con rencor hacia ella y ella nunca me había olvidado? Me siento como el mas grande idiota ahora- sabes, siempre tuve esos dos lazos conmigo, los estoy usando ahora-decía mientras se quitaba los lazos y me los enseñaba, definitivamente esos eran los dos lazos que le di cuando nos conocimos, estaban mas limpios que cuando se los di y un poco mas remendados, pero no había duda de que eran los mismos-pero que rápido me olvidaste, sabes, me equivoque, solo eres un rompecorazones que por fin le han dado su merecido, me alegro que Tomoyo tenga a alguien que SI merezca-decía ella con un tono de suma melancolía que me partía el corazón y el alma, se volteo mientras su cabello tapaba su cara, pero se estrello con un árbol y se cayo.

Corrí hacia ella para ver si se hizo daño, pero al ver que se frotaba la frente y que no tenia sangre me tranquilizo.

Creo que sigues sin ver nada con tu cabello suelto-bromee, pero ella solo volteo a otro lado con sus ojos aun llorosos y su cara un poco ruborizada.

Sabes, en realidad nunca me gusto Tomoyo de esa manera-decía al darme por fin cuenta de mis sentimientos.

No me vengas con eso, no volveré a caer-decía ella aun sin mirarme a la cara.

Te digo la verdad, ¿sabes por que? Porque nunca deje de amarte-abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero seguía sin mirarme a la cara, paro luego abrir paso a una expresión de rencor.

En serio, ¿y que hay de Tomoyo?-decía con ironía, no podía culparla, ella me había esperado todo este tiempo y yo no la había recibido muy bien que se diga, pero arreglaría todo.

Me di cuenta que nunca me gusto Tomoyo, si no que tu me recordabas a ella-volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y se volteo a verme-cuando pensé que tu estabas enamorada de tu primo jure que encontraría a mi persona especial para no sentirme mal otra vez, después de eso me volví un casanova, luego vine a Japón y conocí a Tomoyo, lo que me encantaba de ella fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, era amable, divertida y tenia una calida sonrisa. No era que me gustaba, si no que te veía reflejada en ella-ella por fin se volteo a verme-Creo que estaba tan desesperado de olvidarte que al ver mi primera oportunidad no pude evitar convertir a Tomoyo en un espejismo del corazón, ¿pero sabes?, hay un problema con eso, que no eres tu-ella me vio con los ojos llorosos, agarre su barbilla para asegurarme de me mirara directamente a los ojos.

Por favor perdóname, estaba cegado por la tristeza y la rabia porque pensé que tu no me querías como yo a ti, pero prometo que si me perdonas siempre estaré a tu lado, y nunca te hare sentir mal, pero por favor, ¡perdóname!-decía mientras una lagrima traicionera surcaba por mis mejillas y cerraba los ojos, cuando siento una calida mano secándomela, al abrir los ojos estaba ella con la hermosa sonrisa que siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos.

No hay nada que perdonar-decía ella mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba-tuviste razón en haber dudado, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos-cuando termino de decir eso ambos nos acercamos mientras cerrábamos los ojos, hasta que por fin unimos nuestros labios, es mejor de lo que imaginaba, recuerdo que pase muchas noches soñando en que sabor tendrían esos dulces labios.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, miraba sus hermosos ojos avellanas hasta que le cayó un mellón de su cabello, me reí por lo bajo y agarre los lazos y le puse las dos coletas como cuando nos conocimos.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la banca nos pusimos a conversar.

Y dime, ¿Te quedaras en Japón o tendré que trasladarme a tu país?-lo digo en forma de broma, aunque hablo en serio, no habría ningún problema en trasladarme, ¿para algo se es rico no?

Ella se río por el comentario, para luego darme una de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantan.

No, me voy a quedar aquí, de hecho estoy en la Preparatoria CLAMP, mi primo también esta inscrito y me ha tocado un par de clases con el.

¿Tu primo Xiao Lang?-Pregunte, tal vez lo conozca (n.a: más de lo que crees)

Si, aquí deben decirlo Syaoran-decía ella de lo más normal, un segundo ¿¡Syaoran?.

¿Un chico de más o menos 1.80 de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos marrones bastante celoso que esta enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto?-Al decir eso abrió mucho los ojos, de seguro e acertado.

Vaya que lo conoces, ¿son amigos?-me pregunto, me dieron ganas de reírme ante eso, ¿yo amigo de Syaoran? Si cuando me vio me quiso matar.

No, pero no es muy difícil saberlo, de hecho cuando Tomoyo me presento a Sakura quiso matarme-dijo tratando de no reírme ante lo dicho.

¿Qué hiciste para que se pusiera celoso?-me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose mucho, no creo que lo que quiera sea un beso.

Me porte como caballero ingles-le dije poniendo me cabeza un poco mas atrás mientras me salía un gota en la nuca.

¿Cómo que caballero ingles?-decía acercándose y entrecerrando mas los ojos mientras la gota que estaba en mi nuca crecía.

Solo le bese la mano, nada más.

¡Lo sabia!-decía mientras alejaba su cabeza cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos como niña caprichosa, y yo solo le sonreía como tonto enamorado, se veía tan tierna.(n.a: o por dios, ¿en serio soy tan cursi?)

No te enojes, solo actuaba como caballero, además-le agarre las manos mientras se giraba a verme ahora con los ojos abiertos-yo pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi.

De verdad que fuiste un tonto-decía ella abrazándome por la espalda-nunca te olvidaría.

Si tienes razón, lo fui-decía devolviéndole el abrazo y acomodando mi cabeza sobre la suya, extrañaba mucho hacer eso –oye, ¿quieres ir al baile de apertura de clases conmigo?

¡Por supuesto que si!-decía con una sonrisa y apartando su rostro de mi pecho para darme un corto beso en los labios, al romper el beso levanta su muñeca y ve la hora, aprovecho y la veo yo también, son… ¿¡Las 9:00 PM? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?, al ver la hora se sorprende tanto como yo y se para.

¡Mejor me voy! ¡Es muy tarde!-decía ella levantándose y caminando apresuradamente, pero la detuve poniendo mi mano en su hombro, hay algo que aun no sabia y no me iré hasta averiguarlo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Por fin le hice la pregunta que tuve durante tantos años (n.a: un segundo ¡¿estuvieron tanto tiempo hablando y aun no sabia su nombre? Omitiré lo que estoy pensando acerca de ello)

Meilin Li-decía ella dedicándome una sonrisa-¿Y el tuyo?

Eriol Hiraguizagua-decía devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella se volteo dispuesta a irse cuando le vuelvo a agarrar el hombro, ella se voltea y ni se queja de que la vuelva a interrumpir, es tan linda. Le tomo las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Meilin se que nos acabamos de reencontrar, pero no puede evitar lo que siento y lo que tanto años e esperado. Meilin Li ¿quieres ser mi novia?-decía yo con todo mi corazón, esperando que no me rechazara. Sus ojos se humedecen y me mira con suma ternura.

¡Claro que quiero!-decía acomodándose en mi pecho y le salían lágrimas. Yo sonreía ante eso, porque sabía que eran lágrimas de alegría.

Aparta su cabeza de mi pecho y me mira con ternura con los ojos aun llorosos- Te amo Eriol-decía para luego besarme y yo le correspondía. Al romper el beso le dije claramente-yo tambien te amo Meilin- nos separamos lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería que nos fuéramos, pero cada uno tenia que ir a su casa.

Me fui caminando viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado. Definitivamente este día no fue como lo planee, pero no lo cambiaria por nada.

¡Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero estoy teniendo problemas para escribir Shojo T-T además que entre la Tarea, el poco tiempo de entre clase y clase y demás, no e tenido mucho tiempo para concéntrame, lo bueno es que mientras esperaba a que viniera una maestra, se me ocurrió la idea para los siguientes capitulo, pero aun así puede que tarde. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de escribir, he escrito más de 4000 palabras y no estoy cansada como otras veces, además ya e mejorado la redacción =D.

Os invito también a leer mi nuevo drable songfic: The King's Return-Alas de la esperanza, no tiene nada que ver con la película pero en muy inspirador al igual que la canción.

Vocabulario y lugares culturales:

Natsuai¹: Natsu:"Verano", Ai: "Amor". Natsu + Ai: "amor verano". Que en este caso quiere decir "amor de verano"

KOWLOON PARK²: Yo no invente, es real. Sin embargo no pude encontrar información acerca de el, así que es posible que haya errores, perdonen.

Lo que asusto a Meilin no era otra cosa mas que…!un conejo blanco! A fin de cuentas los conejos blancos tienen ojos rojos y ella se monto todo un teatro ella solita, eso fue lo que me imagine que la asusto, aunque por la geografía no sea si sea correcto, pero al menos no les deje con la duda de que asusto a Meilin.

Bien, estoy segura de que mucha gente quiere matarme, a fin d cuentas, no es muy común ver a Eriol y Meilin de pareja, ¡pero no me culpen!, estaba pensando en el capitulo 6 que haría que Eriol se sintiera mejor, y luego pensé en Meilin para hacerlo, aunque en realidad originalmente esto iba en el capitulo 6 y Eriol y Meilin nunca se habían conocido, pero cuando escribía el capitulo 6 cansada de tanto escribir y viendo lo mucho que me faltaba, decidí ponerlo en otro capitulo.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego =)

Lira


End file.
